


scent series drabbles

by snottygrrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-09-18
Updated: 2004-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short series of drabbles that looks into how remus' werewolfiness changes his senses and his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. emotions

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings:** creature!fic  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** as i mentioned a few posts ago, i was inspired by [](http://novembersnow.livejournal.com/profile)[**novembersnow**](http://novembersnow.livejournal.com/) to try my hand at some more 100 word drabbles. i am sensing a remus theme.

Remus is in the Black library when Harry asks.

"Sirius, can dogs really smell fear?"

"Yes."

"Can they smell other emotions?" Harry's voice holds eager interest, curiosity to learn what secrets his godfather is privy to.

Sirius hesitates. Looking up from his book, Remus sees the animagi with his head cocked to one side, brow creased as he considers his answer.

"Yes." The word is drawn out. Padfoot's eyes flick to Moony's. "Strong emotions."

"Strong emotions? Like anger and hate?"

"Yes.  And guilt and lust…" Sirius traps Remus' gaze again, leering suggestively.

Remus smiles benignly and returns to his book.


	2. the smell of death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **author's notes:** i really like the challenge of trying to get the drabble to 100 words exactly, though i fear this drabble suffered because of it. i wanted to use the exact words that jkr used in the minisitry scene and a bit of her description between. i ended up having to ruthlessly cut out stuff to keep it at 100 words.

The room is awash with the stench of hate. Fear. Anger. Underneath is a smell that Remus knows with certain dread will become increasingly familiar.

It's the smell of death.

The intellectual part of him finds it interesting that death has its own odor. Different than blood or dust or decay.

He stares at the fluttering curtain. A wave of nausea crashes through him as death mixes with a scent that is achingly familiar.

"We can still reach him - "

The voice reminds him to hang on to the viciously struggling body.

"There's nothing you can do, Harry … nothing … he's gone."


	3. in war

Snape stands before him, wolfsbane potion in one hand, the usual cold sneer on his lips.

There's a war on. Remus is relieved the Potions Master has found him. He does not care that it is 2am. He is not worried about his state of undress.

Their hands knock against each other as the goblet is exchanged. Snape tenses as if trying to keep from snatching his fingers away, his body now rigid with suppressed emotion. The pungent odor of that emotion assails Remus.

He stands transfixed.

It's not hate as he expected.

It is the musty scent of lust.


	4. waiting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **author's note:** this was written in honour of the months and months i spent waiting to see what was up with my visa

Remus is tired of waiting.

Sometimes he thinks he spends his whole life waiting. Waiting for the next full moon. Waiting to be told to leave. Waiting for an opportunity to redeem himself. Waiting to be betrayed again.

Oh, he tries his best to be busy and productive in his life. But all the time what he is really doing is waiting.

And Remus is tired of waiting.

He shifts under the glare, straightens his threadbare coat and breathes in wary trust mixed with a slight scent of fear and a whiff of hope.

"Severus, I think we should talk …"


	5. beyond fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **author's notes:** a drabble to cheer up [](http://dragon-charmer.livejournal.com/profile)[**dragon_charmer**](http://dragon-charmer.livejournal.com/)

It was the smell that had alerted him to Lupin's presence. Wet fur and mud and blood.

The wolf had staggered up to him and let out a soft whine before collapsing at his feet.

Snape hadn't thought. He'd just worked quickly to stop the bleeding.

In the end, after Snape had managed to stabilize the creature, he had levitated the unconscious wolf and laid him on his own bedroll. Watched over him until he became the man again.

It was only then that he realized he hadn't feared the wolf, hadn't really seen the wolf. He'd only seen Lupin.


	6. snape

Snape needs to understand. He is a Slytherin after all and he knows things don't just happen. There are reasons. Occurrences.

He needs to find out why.

He knows when unmitigated hate morphed into grudging respect. He doesn't like it, but he knows why.

But what he doesn't understand, what he can't grasp, is what happened to change that respect into something more.

He searches his memory for a significant event. But he identifies nothing.

He can't stop until he finds the answer. 

When did the sight and scent of that bloody Werewolf change from outright loathing to unmistakable lust?


End file.
